Learn how to live
by LunaHogwarts
Summary: Et s'il y avait une raison pour laquelle Dazai voulait se suicider? [Dazai x Chuya] (Soukoku ;3), Atsushi x Akutagawa (Shin Soukoku ;3)
1. Kunikida Doppo

Je suis vivante! Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un long moment, à cause du lycée, des devoirs toussa toussa...  
Bref. j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic *w*

* * *

" _Dazai Osamu était sans aucun doute le membre le plus puissant de toute l'histoire de la Compagnie des Détectives Armés. Cependant, il avait encore des faiblesses. Par exemple, les femmes. Ou cette (dangereuse) obsession pour le suicide. Ou le double suicide avec une belle femme._

 _Pour vous dire la vérité, je le détestais au début. Il m'énervait, détruisait mes plans, ne respectait aucune règle. Je ne le prenais pas au sérieux, étant donné qu'il n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir spécial (enfin… son pouvoir était d'annuler les autres pouvoirs. Pas très intéressant.) En plus, il était l'un des directeurs dans la Mafia Portuaire, notre ennemi de toujours. Nos relations ont toujours été un peu tendues. Je ne l'appréciais pas, il ne m'appréciait pas, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais, à un moment, j'ai dû travailler avec lui… donc le voir plus souvent. Heureusement pour moi (et pour lui aussi… enfin j'espère), nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître et à -presque- s'apprécier. Il était assez intéressant finalement et assez sympathique (assez puissant aussi). Pour tout vous dire, il est sûrement le meilleur collègue que j'ai jamais eu mais…_ "

"-Mais quoi?"  
La voix provenait de derrière Kunikida. Le premier réflexe qu'il eu fut de cacher son carnet.  
"Dazai-san, venez voir ce que Kunikida-san a écrit sur vous!"  
Kunikida fit un mouvement pour enlever son carnet de la vue de Dazai et de Edogawa Ranpo.  
"Oooh… Je vois… Intéressant, très intéressant. Merci Kunikida, je ne pensais pas que tu "m'appréciais" à ce point.  
Kunikida - pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas - se mit à rougir.  
"C'est la vérité, même si tu détruis _toujours_ mon idéal!"  
"Je ne le détruit pas! répondu Dazai. Je l'améliore, c'est tout."  
Kunikida sembla penser à autre chose.  
"Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Même si tu es très fort, je ne pourrais _jamais_ t'apprécier! Tu es le pire collègue! En plus de me voler mes idéaux, tu as même couché avec ma femme idéale! Je te déteste!"

L'Agence était silencieuse. Dazai, curieusement, sembla soudain très triste.  
"Ah? Alors comme ça, tu attends deux ans pour me dire ce que tu penses sur moi? Je ne te pensais pas aussi hypocrite!"  
Il se retourna et ouvrit violemment la porte. Dans un murmure, il dit "Je suis désolé". La porte claqua.  
Un long silence gêné s'installa. Kunikida furieux alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Edogawa semblait désolé d'avoir montré le carnet à Dazai. Atsushi était surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé que les deux collègues pouvaient se crier dessus. Il ressentit un élan de pitié pour Dazai, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Finalement, il y avait peut-être une raison pour laquelle Dazai voulait se suicider. Sûrement à cause d'une femme.

Cependant, dès le soir même, Kunikida fut nommé pour une mission avec… Dazai Osamu. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt, la colère était palpable. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Dazai aurait été criblé de balles, brûlé, enterré, déterré puis re-brûlé pour bonnes mesures. Mais Dazai, lui, avait pardonné Kunikida. Bien sûr, ses remarques l'avaient attristé, mais comment pouvait-il connaître son passé?  
Kunikida fut le premier à briser le silence.  
"Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Enfin non. Je regrette de _l'a dit à voix haute_. Je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir volé ma femme idéale."  
Ça y est. Kunikida recommençait. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ses relations, n'est pas? Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait vécu.  
"Kunikida, arrête. S'il te plaît. Je ne le voulais pas. Et je n'ai pas couché avec elle.  
-QUOI? Tu veux que j'arrête? Mais tu es fou? Et je sais très bien que tu as couché avec elle. Tu veux coucher avec toutes les femmes que tu croises, d'abord. Tu me dégoûtes. Et tu veux te suicider avec elles, en plus!  
-Non, Kunikida, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…"  
Peu à peu, Dazai semblait de plus en plus triste.  
"Kunikida, ARRÊTE! Tu ne connais rien de mes relations! Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je veux me suicider? As tu déjà réfléchi à ça?  
-C'est parce que tu es un psychopathe!  
-Pardon, mais je préfère créateur"  
Kunikida poussa un grand soupir. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une photo, abîmée par les années.  
"J'ai… j'ai trouvé ça dans l'Agence. Elle était tombée par terre."  
Dazai prit la photo et la regarda. Son regard se durcit. Elle représentait un jeune homme, roux, de dos. Il était devant un bâtiment - les locaux de la Mafia, avait déduit Kunikida. Il tenait son chapeau par une main, son bras était le long du corps.  
"C'était un de tes collègues de la Mafia?  
-Je ne le connais pas.  
-Je crois pourtant l'avoir déjà…  
- _Je-ne-le-connais-pas.  
_ -Si! Il était dans la Mafia, j'en suis sûr! Pourquoi gardes tu sa photo sur toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial pour toi?"  
Un long silence gêné s'installa. Kunikida sentait son cerveau surchauffer. Quelle relation avaient-ils?  
"Oh… je vois. Tu l'aimais, n'est pas?"  
Dazai ne dit rien. Il prit la photo des mains de son collègue et s'éloigna doucement. En franchissant la porte, il dit simplement:

"Je suis tombé amoureux de lui la première fois que je l'ai entendu parler. Quel dommage que ses premiers mots me condamnèrent à mort."

* * *

Merci d'avoir tout lu :D  
J'ai la suite en tête (et elle *tousse* risque *tousse* d'être Rated M (8D)


	2. Akutagawa Ryunosuke

Je savais depuis toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Dazai et Chuuya. Pourtant, quand je les ai vu s'embrasser passionnément, je savais que la tristesse que je ressentais était loin d'être simplement de la jalousie. C'était quelque chose de pire.  
L'envie de tuer.  
De tout détruire.  
De mourir.  
Ou peut-être tout à la fois?

Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à Chuuya. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ce que Dazai me répétait à chaque fois? Que tout ses subordonnés étaient meilleurs que moi.  
Et je savais que face à eux, je ne pouvais rien à faire.

Le Double Black.  
Le couple le plus puissant de toute l'histoire de la Mafia.  
En vérité, je les admirais. Tellement.  
Mais le jour ou je les avais vu s'embrasser, quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de moi. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu au fond de moi s'étaient mises à couler silencieusement et douloureusement sur mes joues.

J'ai eu du mal à récupérer.  
Deux ans, exactement.  
Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message comportant seulement trois mots.

 _Il est vivant_.

* * *

Ce chapitre est vraiment très court... Mais je l'imagine plus comme une transition.  
Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre~


End file.
